A New Beginning
by Dayabhi Duo
Summary: Will Daya accept Sreya's love yea he reject her ?


A SEA BEACH

One girl eagerly wating see herwrist watch again and some momen her wating moment is come near her.

Guy : Kaise ho intejar tho nahi karna parha tumha.

Sreya : Nahi Daya sir main tho bass abhi yai.

Daya : Sreya muja tumse kuch jarori baat karna ha.

Serya : Karea na sir apke permission ke kea jarurat ha.

Daya: Main tumha shida shida ek sawal karna cahte ho ke…. Kea tum muja pasand karne lagi ho Sreya?

Sryea give him surprise look and become 's this type of speak Sreya become heartbeat increasing can't able to never imagine herself that any day Daya do this she alwas indirectly confess her love with Daya.

Daya: Kea shoch rahi ho Sreya? I am waiting for your reply.

Sreya: Sir meri dil ma kea ha….. kea aap wo baat nahi jante?Jaha tak mai jante ho aapke teez najar se koi baat chopte ladki aapke shat itne dino sa rah raha ha kea aap woske dil ke baat thora v nahi samajte?

Daya: Samajne ma sahed thora late ho gai ho main barna pehlasei tumha iss galate karnesa r hok pate main abhi v yai sochte ho ke shahed itne v late nahi hoea main.

Sreya: Sir yea sab aap kea kah raha ha muja tho kuch samaj nahi pa rahi kis galate karne ke baat kar raha ha aap.

Daya: Mujsa payr karne ke liya tho aj main eha ai ho tumha ek bahut bare galate karnesa rhokne.

Sreya: Sir payr tho ho jate ha jiske par koi joor nahi payr karna tho koi julum nahi ha na.

Daya: Tum bilkul sahi kah raha ho payr ho jate ha iss liya tho maine v kavi kisise payr kar bahte j o baat aaj v muja taklef paucahte ha.

Sreya is shocked when she hear Daya love someone 's true Daya is a nice guy and a good giri will attract him but Daya loveed any girl !

She think herself who was that lucky girl whome Daya loved or till no that not possible he can't love anyone till now.I can't tolerate any girl with I love him l ot than my life.

Sreya talk hesitatingly…

Sreya:Sir ke main jan sakte ho kon ha wo kuhs kismat ladke jiske naseb ma aapke payr pana ikha tha I mean sahed ha.

Daya: Tha par e tik ha Sreya ab meri zindagi ma won larkiwo ke koi jagha nahi.

This sentence Sreya become happy ''Daya sir not love any girl God''.

Daya:Kea soch rahi ho Sreya ?

Sreya:Kuch nahi sir just wohi baate soch rahi ho jiss ladki ko aap kavi apne dil sa payr kea tha.

Daya: Jiss liadki nahi Sreya .Meri life ma teen ladki ek ladki ke shat muja shadi ka drama karna parha.

Sreya:Kea shadi ke drama ! Ap wosa ab v payr karte ho?

Daya give her a sad smile, "Wo payr nahi tha seff ek simple attraction tha jo waqt ke shat katam v ho choka kaam ke sensela par wo ladki Ansha ke shat mulakat hoea tha ek under cover cop tha. Ek mujrem ko pakarne ke liea wo drama jarore tha."

Sreya: Forgive me sir ke ma bake do ladki ke barema jan sakte apke koi problem na ho t ho …

Daya :Sreya aj main tumha sab batane ke liya eha bulaiea tum nahi v janna chate the na tab v main tumha sare saccai baatate.

Sreya: Tho baata dejia na apke dil ke har baat ko…. har dard ko… sab kuch mei sunna chate ho…

Daya: Meri pahle payr ka naam Sonali main bahut payr karta varosa karta wo tho muja kavi payr keai nahi tha Just meri power ka istemal karna kisi gang ke shat cakkar sir ke zariea muja woske saccai ke paata cala tho meri payr sa varosai oth coka kuc salo baad kismat ma meri shat purvi se mile way .Kuhc month jane ke baad hum dono ek dosre ke bahut kareeb ya choka kismat ne meri shat dhoka Abhijeet ko apne bhai ke katel kaha or main v woske baato par yeakeen karle or Abhijeet ko galat nahi wos din main meri bhai saaman dost ko kitna kuch sona diea tab v Abhijeet meri shat nahi innocent sabit hoea tha or woske kuch din baad meri or purvi ke breakup ho gai or wo abroad cale gai.

Sreya:Sir jo kuch v hoea tha wo kismat or halat ne karway iss ke liea zindagi rhuk tho nahi jate ha zindagi ma payr ana cahte ha tho meri mnna ai ha ke wosko apna lena cahiea.

Daya : Abhijeet v yahi baat muja samjate ha likin Sreya jab v maine payr ke bare ma sochte ho tho muja seff payar par meri haar najar ate .Bacpan ma muja apne parents ka payr nahi mila or meri profession ke bajai se meri apne bhai or bahen v mujsa door ho gai….Iss liya main ab kavi v payr ko apne zindage ma ane nahi dena cahte jo meri kamjori baan jai.

Sreya understand Daya's eyes become full on thought herself,…''Sir main aapko kavi v chorrke nahi aapke zindage ka sabse bare takat banna cahte ho main apke zindagi ka pahla ladki nahi ho but main apke zindagi ka akheri muhabbat banna cahte ho''….

But she can't abale to talk….Because then Daya also in pain.

Sreya : Sir apko aisa ku lagta ha ke apke kismat ma payar nahi aj aap muje ek baat bataea kis restay ke liya aap or Abhijeet sir ek dosre ke liya jaan da sakte ha….Kis haq se Abhijeet sir or aap ek dosre ke zindagi ka har faisala le sakte ha….Kis restay sa aap Acp sir ko apne peta ke jaga da pai…..Kis restya sa jab ap koi v taklef ma hote ho tho yea ap par koi musibat ate ha tab apse jada apke teem ko apke fekar hote … boliea sir aisa ku hote sab tho seff iss liya nahi ke sab ek shat kaam karte ha.

Daya : Nahi Sreya pure cid team ek family ha or cid family ke har member ek dosre ke liya ha….

Sreay : Ek dosre ke liya insaan tab baan pate jaha sacce paya apke zindage ma sacce payr ha jisko ap samajte hoe v anjan banna cahte ha.

Daya : Sreya main samajteho ke tumhare baat ka matlab kea ya baat v such ha ke main tumhe or tumhare payr ko nahi apna sakte…..I am sorry….

Sreya : Main jante ho sir main apke payr ke kabel nahi ho ….

Daya : Nahhhhhhi Sreya tum mera nahi balke main tumhare payr ke kabel nahi ho .Tum jissko miloge na wo sahi ma lucky wo insaan main nai ho.

Sreya : Sir please aisa mat kahea …

She can't complete her start to cry badly.

Daya : Sreya please mat roe .Wapas laut kal ke subha ke shat naye suruat karlo.

Sreya look at Daya with weeping eyes…..

Sreya : Bilkul sahi kaha sir apne ek naye suruat or wo tab hoga jab aap meri zindage ma main aapko payr karte ho.

Daya : just stop it Sreya .Main tumhe ke samja raha tha abtak ke main tumse payar nahi karte v tum aisa kah raha ho.

Sreya wip her tears and then say loudly….

Sreya : Agar aap muja payr nahi karte ha tho aap meri itne parwa ku karte ha.

Daya : Parwa main apne pure team ke karte ho…..

Sreya : Sir please aap mujsa baate mat banaiea .Apko aise acca nahi lagta jante ho ke aap v mujsa cahte ha yea cahne laga vagwan na ladki ko har mard ke najar or woske bavnao ko samajne ke liea ek alag shakti dea ek ladi kavi v ek kameab girlfriend or patne ban nahi main jante ho ke meri liya apke dil ma v felling main apke iss f elling ko bahar nikalne ka intzar jarurat paree tho pura zindai.

Daya : Sreya pagal ho gai tum.

Sreya : Haan Sir aapke payar mai ap ya baat manne ke liya tayer nahi ha ke aap mujsa pyar karte ladki ko pata cale ke wo jissa payar karte ha wo v wossa payr karte ha but wos baat ko manna nahi cahte ha tho wo ladki tho pagal hoge na.

Daya is completely shock…..With full anger…..

Daya : Tumha jo karna ha karo…Main jate ho eha bakwas sunne ka time nahi ha meri pass.

Daya leave that place angrily.

Duo's Residence

At 1:30am

Abhijeet was waiting for knew that Daya going to met always pray that Daya find his real Abhijeet knew that Sreya crush with Daya he was really happy for Abhijeet also know that Daya alwas try to ran away from Sreya's love because of his bad he became worried.

Suddenly the bell come out his open the door and there is look at Daya's face and understand that something is had not any intention to disturb Daya Daya's face force him to talk just now…..

Abhijeet : Kea hoea Daya ? Why are you upset.

Daya : Kuch nahi yaar just thora thak gai ho.

Abhijeet : Apne bahi se v joot tum kudse joot bole sakte ho but mujse t umne Sreya ko hurt karke ai ho hana.

Daya : Jab sab jante ho tho aisa sawal ku ?

Sreya : Kabtak payar se bagte rahoge.

Daya : Agar jarurat pare tho pure zindage.

Abhijeet : Or Sreya ka kea?

Daya : Main tho woska samjane ke kaosis ke na but wo tho aj mujae sona dea ha.

Abhijeet : Kisiko ku samjane sa pehle apne apko samjao kea sahi ha or kea galat.

Daya : Abhi ab tum v muja galat sochne lage ho.

Abhijeet : Nahi main tho tumko tumhare kismat or kushi sa milwana cahte ho jiska naam Sreya ha.

Daya : Abhijeet please ab tum v soro mat ho acci tara se janta ho ke meri ktmat ma payr nahi ha.

Abhijeet : Tumhare kismat par payr ha lekin tum wossa apnane sa darrte ho jiske saja kesi or ko dea ai ho aj.

Daya : Tum kea cahte ho main Sreya ko accept karlo ? Phir kea hoga kai naye tufan aige zindage ma jo meri or Sreya dono ke life spoil kar dega.

Abhijeet : Tum aisa ku soch rahi ho hum sab tumhara shat ha or hamare ya doste par v tho payr hana . Tho hamare doste ma tho kai tufan nahi tho aj v shat shat ha.

Daya : Meri shat jo v jorega wosko sef dard ke lawa or kuch v nahi milega mujsa kawfa ha lekin dard wosko milta ha jo mujse payr karte ha.

Abhijeet : Tho aj Sreya kea bahut happy tho tumne kisika dil toor nahi wo ab kis hal ma ha.

Daya : Abhijeet main bahut tired ho .Hum kal baat karte ha.

Daya don't wait for Abhijeet reply . He leave the room and enter his is very upset for the today's incident .

Daya think on his mind….''I know today I hurt Sreya it also true that I love Sreya lot.I never think something like will many year later I fall in love it's really true this felling is very different which I fell never before. Is it call true love ? Why I fell lot of pain for he ? Why I fell if now I were meet Sreya ? Can I call her ? No no she should be spend some time alone.I will meet her tomorrow.''

Next day

Daya is searching for Sreya to meet her at least one she was absence in Cid Bureau. Daya order Freddy to call Sreya but her mobile is switched become worried badly.

Daya arrive Sreya's home but she was also not 's nephew said last night Sreya didn't come back is completely don't understand what can he will do. He decided to go same place where last night they were met.

Daya come the sea beach where they were find Sreya was sat down a pies of stone like as she is waiting for someone.

Daya : Sreya pure raat tum eha tha.

Sreya: Apnai tho choreke gea tha muja.

Daya : I am sorry for that tumha aisa nahi karna cahea ha main kitna perasn ho raha tho jaan nika liya tha tumne.

Sreya : Perasani tak tho tik ha lekin main apke jaan lena wala hote kon? Kea lagte ho hum apke?

Sreya's voice was full on pain which make daya can't able hold on Sreya's hand gently and tell with full love…

Daya : Itna naraj ho mujse ke ab muja tumko ya batana parega tum meri zindage ka dosre naam ho.

Sreya is shocked for this type of language which Daya never use start to cry and tell….

Sreya : Ap muja kavi aise chorke tho nahi jaige na Sir.

Daya : Sreya Main kisiko nahi chorke jate ho… sabne muja chorke jate ha.

Sreya : Main apko kavi choreka nahi jaonge .Hamesa apke shat rahonge apke takat banke.

Daya : Itna payr mujsa maat karo Sreya jisko merei najar lag jai.

Sreya: Sir ap sab purane bate vole jai or ek nayi suruat iss nay suruat ajke is subha se hone wala ha.

Daya hug Sreya deeply…"" I LOVE YOU Sreya""

Sreya : I LOVE YOU too.

They spent some time each other arms….They also fell each other breath and emotion….

Sreya : Sir ap tho muja I love you tho kah diea but main tho ek pagal ladki hona woske shat rahne ma apko koi problem tho nahi hoga na…..

Daya : Kea karo meri kismat sahed ab tumhare shat band choka tho pure zindagi var rahne ma v meri koi afsous nahi.

Sreya : Such.

Daya : Ab main sabot kahase lekar ao.

Sreya : Apne tho sabot kabka da dea meri pass wapas ake.

Daya : Sreya main tumha phir kavi hurt nahi karonge.I promise.

Sreya : Main v apke shat kavi nahi wapas chale.

Daya : Haan meni v na kal sa tum yahi ho or phir v

Serya : Or kuch mat kahea yehasa wapas lauthe kadam hame naye zindagi ke taraf le jaige.

Daya : Haan bilkul sahi.

They hold each other hand and start to walk a new beginning.

So friends how is this story…Bakwas Idea na…..PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSE read and write your own Review .

It's my first Darye's story.I think it is not so good.

I not well in SORRRRRRY for spelling mistake and another mistake.


End file.
